1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rain gauge and more particularly to a rain gauge wherein the float thereof has illumination means associated therewith. More particularly, this invention relates to a rain gauge having an illuminated float to facilitate the observation of the same during periods of darkness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many rain gauges have been previously provided and come in various shapes and forms. Further, many efforts have been made to facilitate the reading of the rainfall indicia on the rain gauges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,606 discloses a “jumbo” rain gauge wherein the indicia thereon are enlarged so that the rainfall amount may be read from a distance. Although the rain gauge of the above-identified patent and other rain gauges of the prior art do enhance the readability of the indicia on the rainfall collection vessel, it is difficult, if not impossible to read the same or observe the rainfall level within the collection vessel during periods of darkness.
An improved rain gauge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,468. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,468, means is shown to illuminate the rain gauge during periods of darkness by remote control. Although the rain gauge disclosed and described in the '468 Patent represents an improvement in the rain gauge art, a further advance in the art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,907.
The instant invention is represents a further improvement in the illuminated rain gauge art.